what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/logo variations
Films United Artists * The Gumazing Fantasy (1977): After the logo was formed, Gum Girl hangs on the top right corner and says "That was a strike.", then she leaves. Walt Disney Pictures * Who Censored Gum Girl (1983): The "U" of "PICTURES had the huge wad of gum on it. * Smoot (1999): After the logo gets done, it fades into the skyscraper. * The Gumazing Gum Girl! (2003): The logo is in the same artwork as the comic book series. * Crab Man (2005): The logo has a golden sheen, and appears from mist. * The Three Escaping Monkeys (2010): The 1986 logo is dark turquoise and is lit up from a spotlight with a paw on it. * Rico: The New Bubblegum Hero (2011): After the logo gets done, it flashes into to the Gumazing Enterprises logo. * Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime (2013): The logo turns pink as the arc draws. Once it gets finished, the blue sailor hat flies from the castle top and swooshes to the Gumazing Enterprises logo. * Gum Girl: Into the Gum Verse (2014) and Ninja-Rina (2024): The logo suddenly glitches, like at the end of Wreck-It Ralph. * The Gumazing Gum Girl: The First Epic Movie (2023) and The Gumazing Gum Girl: The Epic Sequel (2027): The logo was in the same style as the chapter book reboot series. Gumazing Enterprises * The Gumazing Gum Girl! ''(2003): The logo was in the same style as a comic book series. * ''Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad (2004): The logo is leyden blue and put on a night sky background. Also, the logo turns into the moon. * Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja (2004): On a black background, an explosion occurs. A blue ball emerges from the explosion as several yellow streaks form in it. We zoom through the ball as the background fades to a kaleidoscopic sky. A pink rose grows, and dissipates into pillows-like-things, or sheets, etc, as Gum Girl (as a pink zeppelin) flies through it. A ripple then occurs in the sky, where it fades into a kaleidoscopic view of several fishes swimming. The logo then transforms into a pink bubble, which floats outward and turns into the Gumazing Enterprises logo. The finished product is in an pink underwater environment. * Crab Man (2005): The logo has a golden sheen, and appears from the mist. * The Gomez Chronicles (2006): After the logo gets done, it pans down into the opening titles. * Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rico Gomez Movie (2007): The camera pans down from the logo into the clouds, which then turn into storm clouds. * Stage Mom: Road to Indiana (2008): After the text fades in, Miguel peeks in behind the jaguar and kicks him, causing the music to abruptly stop, and Miguel drags him while the jaguar exclaims "Hey! That's not even nice!" as the text fades out. A fight is heard offscreen. Alma, Lucas, and Litza comes in while Miguel picks up the fishing rod and said "Well done guys." As he reeling in the fish he also said "Looks like ice cold sushi for breakfast." Alma, Lucas, and Litza gives them high-five, as the three-note orchestrated tune plays, and the camera pans down from the sky to Indiana where the opening takes place, surging the tune to the opening theme. * Ravi and the Time Machine (2009): The logo is in 3-D and had shadow and emboss effects, and the jaguar was animated in CGI. * Rico: The New Bubblegum Hero (2011): The logo was seen on the white background. * Gum Girl and Rico: Alien Madness (2011): It is customized to represent the opening cutout prologue. The logo starts out over a row of houses. Several flower petals from a couple of peach trees are blown up to the sky. The flower petals then form Gabby, who dressed up as a Jaguar, who brings up the rest of the logo from below. * Sol Azteca (2012): It animates as usual as it takes place in near sunset cloudy atmosphere in Mexico (Where the movie's prologue takes place) and the camera pans down when it completed. * Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime (2013): After the logo gets done, the blue sailor hat falls onto the "E" of "Enterprises". * Ravi and the Secret of the Jade Jaguar (2014): As part of the opening shot of the prologue scene, we start with a cliff, as the cliff breaks, we see the Gumazing Enterprises logo, as we see Ravi Rodriguez sitting on the logo. * Gum Girl: Into the Gum-Verse (2014): The logo glitches as well. * Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island (2015): As part of the opening shot, the logo rises up from the water. The word "Gumazing" is dirty and covered with seaweed, moss and starfish, and the "©" symbol is also dirty. The word "Enterprises" is in pink. It zooms slightly forward in 3D and drops back down to the water. * A Natalie Movie (2016): We see Natalie Gooch running through some stairs, she then gets tired and slows until she gets to the top, where we see the logo, Natalie falls tired on the logo, she then sits well, the logo then turns into several petals, to the spirit realm where the prologue takes place. Trailers Walt Disney Pictures * Officer Yee (2000): There's a special logo which has the Walt Disney Pictures logo from the Tarzan movie trailer variant on a watery background, and it is in a backwards version of the 20th Century Fox-like angle. Seen only on the teaser trailer. * Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad (2004): ** In the trailer, the background is black and the logo is green. ** In the teaser trailer, the logo is seen on the window. * Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja (2004): The logo is sped up. * Crab Man (2005): The logo is tangerine on the chocolate swirl background. * A Ninja-Rina Movie (2006): ** The logo animates in reverse. ** On another trailer, the weather in the Disney logo changes from snowy to sunny. Also tinted in aqua-blue. ** On the TV spot, the logo is tinted in azure and it is also snowing on the logo. * The Gomez Chronicles (2006): The logo is tinted in blue with clouds and a yellow light surrounding it. It is also raining on the logo along with the Gumazing Enterprises logo. * The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez (2007): The logo turns black & white. Only on the teaser trailer. * Who Censored Mr. Hansen (2009): As the logo forms, Voodoo and Yoodoo are on the river, and they are singing their version of the "When You Wish Upon a Star". * Ravi and the Time Machine (2009): ** The logo is tinted in dark blue with the "Walt Disney Home Entertainment" in brown and it is snowing on the logo again. ** On TV spots and international trailers, the variant seen on Lilo and Stitch is used. * Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina: The New Partner (2019):